The Mirror
by Violet Rust
Summary: Katniss Everdeen thinks her fighting days are over, but when she gets sucked through a mirror into a mysterious place known as 'Skylands', that all changes. With an elf who is strangely similar to herself at her side, will she be able to save Skylands, or will Kaos actually manage to take over for once?
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss!" Peeta cried, rushing forwards and sweeping me into his arms. I was knocked of guard and the bag of food I was holding spilt all over the floor. I scowled.

"Peeta, you know I'm fine. Our days of running from danger are over. At least, I hope so."

"I know, I know. I just still worry you'll somehow manage to get reaped in another Hunger Games." He replied.

"In the middle hunting? Not likely."

I opened the door and dumped the stuff I got on the kitchen table. Prim was doing her homework, and I went over to look. It was maths. Phew. I hate it when she gets history. If she needs help with it, or my name is mentioned and she wants to know why, I'm forced to remember all the horrible things that happened…

"Tut tut, Primrose Rue Everdeen. You're doing this question wrong." I pick up a pencil and try to show her how to do it, but she just stares at me with her big, blue eyes.

"Um, Mum, you do it a different way."

"Oh," I realise that all of her answers were correct. "Sorry. When I was at school the teaching was rubbish, and the only thing anyone ended up knowing about was coal."

Cinna comes in, covered in black dust.

"Speaking of coal, how many times have I told you not to play in the old coal wearhouses?"

It takes a long time to clean Cinna, and by the time we manage to, I'm exhausted. Peeta can see this, and tells me gently that he'll look after the kids whilst I get to sleep. I don't object.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up screaming, like usual. I haven't had many nights I haven't done. I don't remember what the dream was about, but I remember it was terrifying.

"Katniss?" murmurs Peeta, his eyes opening a crack, "You ok?"

"I-I'm fine Peeta. It's getting light anyway. I'll go and make breakfast. Go back to sleep."

Peeta doses off again, and I suddenly realise that the light isn't there because it's nearly morning, but there because an object in the corner of the room is glowing.

I instinctively reach for my bow and quiver, which I still keep by my bed for protection; even fifteen years after I could finally say that the games were over. Then I get out of bed, curious, and take a closer look.

The object that appears to be glowing is the small mirror that my father used to shave in. Most people would have thrown this out long ago, but I couldn't bring myself to. I approach at it cautiously, gripping my bow, and what I see surprises me.

I see a boy; I can't tell his age, with green skin and pointed ears, like an elf. No, I think he IS an elf. He is blindfolded, and holding a bow, positioning himself to shoot at something in the way only a skilled archer can do. He is standing in an area where you can't see anything but flames. He looks like me, but as an elf.

Suddenly, he turns in my direction, shooting a flaming arrow. I scream as fire engulfs me, but I don't burn. I fall through a tunnel of fire, flailing my arms and legs, but keeping a firm hold of my bow and quiver. Eventually, the fire turns to cloud, and then…

SPLASH! I kick my legs and swim to the surface of the pool I've landed in, and I see the area around it engulfed in flames. How is the water not boiling?

Then I see a silhouette, and Elf Boy emerges from the flames, shooting arrows rapidly at what appeared to be a giant robot, somehow not melting in the heat. But I wasn't melting, either, so I guess this fire is different to the fire I've come into contact with so many times…

Suddenly, the robot swings its giant metal fist at Elf Boy's head, and he crumples to the ground.

"Hey!" I yell, before I knew what I was doing, "Leave him alone!"

I shoot an arrow at it, but it bounces harmlessly off its metal head. It looks at Elf Boy, unconscious on the ground, then at me, and decides that I'm the one it wants.

As it moves towards me slowly (it did look very heavy, so that's probably why), I search frantically for anywhere I could fire and it would actually do something.

Then I notice an area at its shoulder where the metal has to be slightly open for it to be possible to move its arms, in the way it was designed. It's a tiny target, but there isn't much else I can fire at.

I take aim and fire. An explosion throws me back into the pool, and I assume I've hit my target. I remember the mirror, which I dropped in the pool, and feel around to find it.

"Please, take me back home!" I say to it, but it just shows me my bedraggled reflection. Then, in the corner of my eye, I see Elf Boy stirring.

I rush over to him and set my bow and mirror on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I ask him, checking all over for signs of damage.

"Who are you?" he asks, feeling my face. Of course. He's blindfolded. But by the way he shoots, you would think he has the most perfect vision in the world.

"Katniss Everdeen. And you are?"

"Flameslinger."

The fire around us slowly dies, and the water in the pool is sucked away. I realise we are in a sort of training area.

"Welcome to Skylanders Academy, Ms Everdeen." A voice booms.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, WHAT IS THIS?" I ask the giant floating head I'm standing in front of. After I defeated the robot, a bunch of furry things that looked like a cross between otters, bears and mice ran in and carried off Flameslinger. They told me that I'd into on a Skylanders training session at the Skylanders Academy. They looked at me in confusion when I asked what a Skylander was, and said that I must have hit my head really hard.

"This is the Skylanders Academy, and I am Eon."

"Will someone just tell me what on earth a Skylander is and why I'm here?"

Eon looked confused, "Everyone knows who the Skylanders are, though?"

"Well apparently not, as you can see."

"Well, the Skylanders are a group of elite fighters who defend Skylands from evil. We mostly work to stop the plans of an evil Portal Master named Kaos from succeeding. And I must say, your fighting skills impressed me, and I'm considering asking you to join."

"Thanks," I said, looking at the ground, "Is Flameslinger ok? And by the way, what is a Portal Master?"

"Flameslinger will be fine once the Mabu feed him something. And in answer to your second question, a Portal Master is a person who can control Portals of Power, which can magically teleport you anywhere. We originally came from a mysterious planet named 'Earth'."  
"Earth? That's where I came from."

"Really? That IS interesting. How exactly _did_ you get here, though?"

I show him the mirror, which is just showing the reflection of the world around me like normal. "I came through this." I tell him.

"Peculiar. However, we have come across a mirror that takes you to another world before. It was called the Mirror of Mystery, and it took you to a world where everything was reversed. I was evil, Kaos was good, etc. This might be similar to that." Eon tells me.

"But what am I doing here? How do I get home?"

"We don't know the answer to those yet. We have some Skylanders who have spent their entire lives looking for answers to their own questions, but are yet to find them. Who knows if you'll ever find yours?"

I sigh. I think of Peeta, Prim and Cinna. Do they even know I'm gone? Or are they scouring the forests for any trace of me, sick with worry?

"But becoming a Skylander can often lead you to the answers you desire too." Eon smiles "And I would be honoured if you'd care to join them."

"I…um…I…" I stammer. Since Snow died, I thought that I wouldn't be fighting for the rest of my life. But danger seems to follow me everywhere. Peeta would probably tell me no, that it's too dangerous. But I know Peeta, and I know that if I don't get back to him…

"Yes."


End file.
